The Great Saiyaroid: A Tokyo Mew Mew Spinoff
by Mystery Androclese
Summary: This is about a being called Saiyaroid whose name is a combination of Saiyan and Android joining the Mews. This is also one of the few Tokyo Mew Mew fan-fics in which male characters also protray Mews. Masaya Aoyama is also dead.
1. The Test of Infusion

A hippy stood in the middle of an open, white circle, concerned of what would happen to him in the future. "This is my last chance," he thought to himself. "If I don't act now, the entire race of the Mews shall die out." "It must be done." With that, the hippy gathered freshly fallen leaves from the trees around him, lay them all around him in the circle, and then, with his lighter, set them ablaze. As he lay down to burn with the leaves, he gave one last breath as the ground shook beneath him, and disintegrated. A beam of light shot up from the middle of the circle, and then, it quickly spread out in three different directions. The ground shook, the trees around the bright white circle caught fire, and there was a blinding flash, an explosion, and then nothing. It was like the whole place never existed.

Suddenly, a man shot up from his bed, disturbed by the images running through his head just a moment ago. "It was just a dream." He thought to himself," but was it?" "It felt so real!" "Oh well," he continued to think to himself as he stripped and got into the shower," Today shouldn't be the day to think about it." Without dwelling on it any further, he cleaned up, dried off, combed, blow-dried, and tied his long brown hair, and went down to the kitchen where another man sat down at the table eating breakfast.

Now, this man was about 6 years younger than the other man, and had semi-long, light brown hair. He was skinny, with a nice black sleeveless shirt on, and was just sitting down to eat a donut and drink a cup of black coffee. "You know you shouldn't do that," the first man said to the second. "It'll stunt your growth!" "You're kidding right?" the second inquired to the first. "I've been doing this for the past 5 years!" "I know!" the first man stated, but then, surprised, he looked toward the empty space.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" he suggested. "Right," the shorter man replied. "I'm Elliot Shirogane," the shorter man replied. "Recent graduate of South Cornwall High School." "I have been studying genetic manipulation, and have since created a project called Genetic Infusion, today we're…" but he was cut off. "Don't broadcast it," the older man stated. "Let me introduce myself first." "I am Keiichiro Akasaka." "Class of 2003 from South Cornwall High School." "I took a two year college course about genetic manipulation in order to help Elliot out." "What he was trying to tell you was that we were going to test this new fangled Genetic Manipulation called Genetic Infusion." "What is does is combine the DNA of an animal to the DNA of a person." "It's just in the beta testing stages," Elliot responded," so for starters, we shall be testing the process on me." With that, Elliot and Keiichiro set off to their lab down the hallway.

Now, the lab was a tall dome, with a set of stairs connecting the two floors together. On the bottom was an open platform, and on top, computers, cupboards, shelves with bottles of who knows what on them, and then, the large injection gun. This gun appeared to be a replication of a pistol, but was so big that you had to sit on a seat ten feet off of the ground in order to pull the trigger. The barrel was triangular, and the cartridge was a serum full of animal DNA. Elliot stood at the bottom on the platform, ready for the worst.

"Are you sure about this Elliot?" Keiichiro inquired, loading the cartridge into the gun. "Have I ever not been?" Elliot inquired," I mean when it's important?" "It's your funeral," Keiichiro replied to him, and with that, he pulled the trigger. There was a blinding flash, a puff of smoke, a possible scream, and then, there was a small gray cat standing in place of where Elliot was.

"I told you so," Keiichiro said sarcastically, picking up that gray cat. "Now look what you've done to yourself." Unfortunately, Keiichiro wasn't able to make another smart ass comment, for the moment after he picked up the cat, it turned back into Elliot and the two of them went flying to the ground. "That wasn't right you dumb butt," Elliot snapped back. "Apparently this thing needs a lot of work." "No crap, Sherlock," Keiichiro replied sarcastically. "Why don't you go downtown and get a newspaper." "All right," Elliot replied, but when he came back, he had a grim look on his face.

"I can't believe it!" he shouted, flinging the newspaper at Keiichiro's face. "I just don't believe it." With that, Keiichiro picked up the newspaper and read it. What it said when he looked into the obituaries section was quite a shocker.

"Masaya Aoyama, born September 1, 1992, committed suicide and left this world on July 16, 2009 at approximately 6:00 p.m. Reports of his death were confirmed by his girlfriend, Ichigo Momomiya, who now lies at home, feeling like a widow. He leaves behind no relatives, just Ichigo and a whole lot of high school friends from South Cornwall. His funeral will be held at South Cornwall High School Gymnasium on July 19, 2009."

"It's just not fair," Elliot replied, pissed off. "Why did he have to die!?" "Don't be so hard on yourself," Keiichiro replied. "We might as well go pay our last respects." With that, they got into Elliot's Honda Civic and drove out to the small town of Tri River in order to get to the funeral.

Everyone was there. Some people knew him as a friend, some as a class mate, and some as the kid they used to pick on back in Elementary, but only one stood out from the rest. Ichigo Momomiya was there and she stood in the corner during the funeral service, crying her eyes out the whole time. "Let's make a vow, Keiichiro," Elliot stated. "From this day forward," he continued," we shall continue the DNA project for Masaya." "For Masaya," Keiichiro replied. "And Ichigo," Elliot continued. "And Ichigo," Keiichiro replied, and with that, they drank their glasses of champagne and left.


	2. The Conflict in the Street

A year had passed since the tragic death of Masaya Aoyama, and Ichigo had long since left her home to live elsewhere. She had become an alcoholic and an addict of ibuprofen just to try to keep comfort, but unfortunately nothing seemed to dull the pain. Sometimes, she would just break down and cry for no apparent reason in her small apartment. She was all alone in the universe; nobody helped her at all whatsoever. She was beyond the help of her parents, due to the fact she came of age the previous year when she turned 15, and she didn't wish to rely on therapy. Her life was taking a turn for the worse, until that fateful evening when she walked behind this local bar that was selling cheap 3.2 beers.

What she saw was a sight that she hoped she didn't have to see any other time. A young woman, probably about the same age as she was, was getting the tar beaten out of her by some street thugs, and they were about to take her purse away. Right then, another young lady wearing a dark blue dress, with dark blue hair in buns, and also about Ichigo's age came up to her. "I can't believe those peoples' behavior," she said sarcastically to Ichigo. "It's almost as if you see this kind of behavior in alleyways every other day now!" "I'm not going to just stand here," Ichigo snapped back. "I'm going to do something about it." With that, Ichigo, clueless to any kind of pain whatsoever, walked right up to the two muggers.

"Stop right there!" she shouted at the two tall men. "Or what girly?" one of them inquired. "This lady betrayed us." "She's gotta pay!" "I don't see any damn reason why you should be treating her like that!" Ichigo shouted, breaking a glass bottle on the wall. "Well," the other man said," this one's got some fight in her!" "Fine," the other one said. "Let's see if you can win!" With that, Ichigo took a trash can lid and held it up to her face.

Elliot and Keiichiro stood ready at their lab, finally getting their Genetic Infusion ready for the first time. While loading the injection gun, Elliot and Keiichiro noticed fighting going on in the street below. "God Dammit!" Elliot shouted. "Can't these people all just get along!" "Apparently not," Keiichiro replied. "It's just stupid in my opinion." "I can't stand it!" Elliot replied. "Just ignore it," Keiichiro replied. "We've got to try this thing out for real!" "C'mon!" he continued," help me load the injector gun!" And without much ado, they started doing just that, unaware of what was going on down in the street below and how much they would change those peoples' lives forever.

Ichigo kept trying to fend off the muggers, but all she did was make them angry. They kept trying to hit her, but couldn't get an opening. "Looks like the self-defense classes I took paid off," Ichigo thought to herself," but I don't think I'll be able to last much longer." "Crap." The muggers were about ready to back Ichigo into a corner, when a short lady with blonde hair, wearing a white T-Shirt and Yellow shorts came running very fast into the scene. "Catch me if you can!" she shouted, and with that, she started running circles around the muggers. Already angry, the muggers were not taking well to this and started to get even worse. One of them, however, somehow managed to keep a clear head and turned back to the original target.

"Instead of mugging you," he stated," I'm going to shave your f[beep]ing head!" "You can then spend the next year of your life embarrassed to where you won't be interfering with us again!" He started raising his knife, but then his arm got held up in mid air. There was a woman standing behind him wearing a black shirt and short black shorts. "I don't think so," she said in a collected tone. "Husband!" she shouted," Get your ass over here and punch this guy out!" In a heartbeat, the first mugger lay flat on the ground, knocked senseless by a muscular man with very spiky brown hair and a brown mustache. "Thanks," the woman said to her husband. "You're welcome my love," he replied. "I'd hate to break it to you," Ichigo said to them," but there's still one more over there." "Great," the woman replied. "I'll hold him," she said to her husband," and you punch." Before they could accomplish that however, two men, one and Androclesian Cleric with long dark brown hair and the other a surfer dude with shorter medium brown hair, emerged from the rooftops and beat the other mugger senseless. "Beat you to it," the surfer dude said. "Thanks," the woman replied.

Elliot and Keiichiro, honestly trying to ignore the fight going down in the street below, loaded up the injection gun and prepared it for their first Infusion. "I only hope that you know exactly what you're doing Elliot," Keiichiro replied. "I can't believe we already have the ability to try this." "Just be patient and give me a Kleenex," Elliot replied. "My seasonal allergies are giving me something fierce!" Without much further ado, he acquired a target and then prepared to launch, but unfortunately, it didn't go as planned. "Achoo!" Elliot sneezed, tilting the gun down right into the street. "Oh great." With that, just when the 5 women and 3 men were about to leave for home, light enveloped them, smoke puffed around them, and soon later, they all passed out.

Ichigo woke up from this state roughly 3 hours later. The sun was setting and she didn't recall what had happened for a while. "One minute," she thought," I was here trying to save a girl getting mugged." "The next, I'm here." "I wasn't knocked out," she kept thinking. "I would've been utterly bruised if that were the case." "Oh well," she then said. "No point in dwelling on it." "I'd better get home." With that, she went to her apartment, fell on her bed, and collapsed, unaware of the changes that had happened to her that night. If only she what she would become the very next day.


	3. The First Mew

Ichigo just laid there, not knowing what had gone on the previous night. "Maybe it was a dream," she thought in her sleep," but it still felt so real somehow." "I wonder why that is?" Things didn't seem to do any good as she dreamed either. [due to the fact that her dreams were just as clueless as her previous experience] What she dreamed that night seemed so unreal she just passed it off. There was green mist surrounding her, she stood there without clothes on, and then came the weirdest moment of all. A small cat walked up to her, she picked it up, and then it said to her "Face your destiny, Mew Ichigo." "What does that mean?" she asked the cat, hoping for an answer, but before she could get an answer, the cat merged with her. It was like becoming one with the cat. The dream got dark, cold, and then came the loudness of the alarm.

"Oh crap!" Ichigo yelled. "It's 8:00 already!" "I've got to run!" And with that, she somehow managed to shower, get dressed, eat, and run 7 miles to Tri River. When she got there, she also somehow managed to get to the locker and change for gym class. "Damn Ichigo!" one of her friends, Miwa Honjo cried out," you nearly missed the second bell!" "Sorry," Ichigo replied," I was a little bit tied up at home!" "What's on the agenda for today?" "Let me answer that," the gym teacher replied. "Today," he continued," we shall be doing the rings." "Whoever gets the most pulls," he continued," gets to be gym leader tomorrow!" "Have fun!" And with that, he was off. "It's going to be Kalina again," Mowe Yanagida whispered to Ichigo. "She always does these so well!" "Damn it all!"

Mowe might've been right if she had made that statement the previous day. Kalina managed to score 7 total pulls, and no one had been able to top that, until that is, when Ichigo stepped up to the top. "Let's see you beat that Ichigo!" Kalina taunted. "Oh I will!" Ichigo retaliated. "Nobody will respect you anymore if I beat you!" "Just try," Kalina retaliated. "You barely managed 1 pull last time!" "I'll do way more this time!" Ichigo replied. "And I'll embarrass you right in front of everybody here!" With that, she managed to pull herself up easily. "One," she counted, and then, she pulled herself up again. "Two, three, four," she continued," five, six, seven, eight!" "I beat you Kalina!" she shouted hanging from the rings. "I'm not going to consider that more than a fluke!" she retaliated," but if you managed to get, oh, 11 pulls, then I might believe it." "Nine," Ichigo grunted, pulling herself up as everybody cheered. "Ten." "This is getting tougher," she thought to herself. "Gotta keep going or I won't be able to pull this off." With one more grunt, she pulled herself up an eleventh time, and finally, with all the effort and crowd's cheering, she managed a twelfth time, but then, her grip loosened. "Oh crap!" she thought to herself as she plummeted," I've gotta think fast!" With that, she somehow managed to flip herself the correct way and land on her feet gracefully. Everybody, glad that Ichigo was all right, started to laugh at Kalina. With that, it was off to the showers for everybody.

The accomplishment in gym class felt awesome for Ichigo right then, but everything went downhill from there. Algebra 2 sucked for her due to the fact that she fell asleep in the middle of the class, got "notebook-face", and missed most of the assignment. Lunch followed, and things weren't much better there. She was so hungry that she, for some odd reason, kept going back for old, stale fish that nobody would want. That might not be so unusual, but the fact that she went back for 5 helpings of it was the thing that totally topped the weirdness scale that day. As the school day ended, she decided to go take a walk in the Tri River Park to think about the day's events.

"What the hell is going on with me," she thought as she walked through the park. "This morning was just fine!" "I outdid Kalina Biaganeh, the jockette of the school, and utterly embarrassed her in front of her friends." "It was awesome," she continued to think," until that embarrassing notebook-face and fish." "Seriously," she thought again. "I think I'm turning into a cat!" With that, however, she saw something in the distance. It was tall and humanoid, but it mostly resembled a rat. "I've gotta do something!" Ichigo thought to herself. "Maybe, just maybe I could use my increased ability!" With that thought however, something came to Ichigo's mouth that she didn't even think about. "Mew Ichigo," she cried out," Mewtamorphosis!" With that, darkness enveloped her, light flashed around her, and in a puff of smoke, she was standing there in a brand new red, shoulder-less dress, red boots, and had started developing the characteristics of a cat. She had black and pink ears, and a black tail [with a red bow tied around it]. "Time to get rid of this thing!" she shouted, and with that, a red heart shaped metal beam with a bell hanging onto it appeared in her left hand. Without thinking much about her next move, Ichigo raised the bell above her head. "Strawberry Bell…ATTACK!" she shouted, and with that, a red beam issued from the bell and utterly vaporized the rat. Soon after, she transformed back and continued on her merry way.

"You did well, Mew Ichigo," a voice said from behind the tree, congratulating her, and with that, Elliot popped into the scene out of nowhere. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ichigo inquired, surprised. "Don't be afraid," Elliot replied. "I am Elliot Shirogane, and I gave you the abilities of the Iriomote Wild Cat." "There are 7 others that are like you," he continued," and you should know them all." "After all," he continued," you guys were all in the same alley at the same time!" "One of them," he continued," is a pro dancer." "She was the one in the dark blue colored dress," he continued, handing her tickets. "She's on the new show "So You Wanna Be a Pro Dancer"." "You can start by recruiting her." And with that, he was off. "Well," Ichigo thought," I don't know what the hell is going on, but I like it." And with that, she headed home, and then onto the city of Minaprisa to find the next Mew on the team.


	4. Ultramarine Lorikeet Mew

Ichigo finally got home at roughly 6:00 p.m. that night, not knowing how she had managed to run 7 miles in 11 minutes that previous morning. "I can't understand it," she thought," but what I do know is that the long walk home was hard work!" With that, she showered up, blow-dried her hair, and changed into some better clothes, knowing she had a long drive ahead. "I'd better pack some clothes," Ichigo said to herself. "The show isn't until tomorrow night so I might as well." With that, she packed two changes of clothes, her hair dryer, a comb, an electrical toothbrush, and a cooler stocked with Mountain Dew and headed out to her red 1996 Mazda Protégé. With a start of the engine, she backed out of her parking space, left the parking lot, and was took Highway 35 towards Minaprisa.

"That Elliot was sort of cute," Ichigo thought as she cruised along the highway, radio blasting," but not nearly as cute as Masaya." "For some odd reason," she continued to think," I can think about him and not suddenly grab the pain killers or the whiskey." "I'm doing well!" she thought some more, and with that, she was moving right along to the north.

When she got to Golden Valley, one of the many suburbs of Minaprisa, she decided that she was close enough to be able to get to the show, so she found a Super 8 and checked herself in. That night, as she slept in her comfortable bed, she had a dream like no other. It was like she was looking inside of Keiichiro's previous dream. The hippy stood there, right in the middle of the white circle, but then, something was different. The hippy turned around, and it had Elliot's face. "Face your destiny, Mew Ichigo," he calmly spoke to her, and with that, Ichigo jolted awake, sweating profusely.

"It was only a dream," Ichigo thought to herself as she sat down for a couple of donuts and a cup of black coffee at the Continental Breakfast. "Just a dream and nothing more." "I'm just having flashbacks of the previous few days," she tried to explain to herself. "Just that."

It did, however, get more nerve racking when Ichigo checked out of the hotel that afternoon to prepare to go to the show. She knew she would have to remember which dancer she was looking for. As she sat down in the audience, and as the upbeat theme song played, she knew she would have to watch all of the dancers to find out which one she was looking for. As Kita Valeci, the hostess of the show walked on stage to greet the judges, Ichigo concentrated harder. Finally, the last couple walked onto the stage, and Ichigo knew this had to be it. "And now," Kita announced with the usual level of excitement," Minto and Dani!" With that, Kung Fu Fighting started to play on the sound system and Ichigo knew that this was the same lady she had met in the alleyway. "Wait a minute," Ichigo thought," wasn't she the drum set player in the Instant Pep Band last year?" "Yeah!" she kept thinking to herself. "She's definitely got rhythm."

"Well," she thought to herself," no more time to reminisce about my band director days from last year." "Time to recruit her." But before she could go make her own grand entrance to the stage, something else decided to. It was a tall humanoid dog, and within seconds, it traversed across the stage and punched Dani so hard that he was flung back into the back wall, only to be stabbed by a metal beam. "Oh shit!" Minto yelled. "This was not part of the routine if I remember correctly!" "Mewtamorphosis," Ichigo shouted, and again, transforming into her newfound form, she leapt up onto the stage. "This has gone far enough," Ichigo shouted, grabbing her Strawberry Bell. "For what you have done, I will show you no mercy." "Stop," Minto shouted at Ichigo," that thing over there used to be my dog!" "Don't hurt him!" "What am I supposed to do?!" Ichigo anxiously inquired while trying to dodge punches. "He'll keep trying to kill everyone else if he isn't stopped!" "I'll do it then," Minto declared. "This is my show anyway!" "Mew Minto, Mewtamorphosis!" And with that, Minto went from her normal dance clothes into a light blue dress and had developed the characteristics of a bird. She had sprouted long black wings, a black feather tail, and her fingernails grew longer. "Mint Bow!" Minto shouted, and with that, a bow appeared in her right hand and a quiver of arrows appeared on her back. Locking an arrow, Minto shouted," Mint Arrow!" and let one loose. The arrow then transformed to an energy beam that pierced the humanoid dog's chest. With a cry, it fell back over and vanished.

"Good job Minto," Ichigo stated as they changed back to their original form. "Not bad if I do say so myself," Minto replied," but all of that battling really effed up my hair!" "You're fine," Ichigo retaliated. "Just shut up and come with me." "Fine," Minto replied. "But only because I have to." And with that, they started walking towards the dressing room doors.


End file.
